


Lexa's Not-So-Little Secret

by Sudden_Impact



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Clit, Blow Jobs, Body Shaming, Bullying, Community: femslash100, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dominant Clarke, F/F, Femslash, Finn Bashing, Fuckboy Finn, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nerd Lexa, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudden_Impact/pseuds/Sudden_Impact
Summary: Lexa's the new shy, nerdy girl at Arkadia High.  Having moved to a house that's close to Clarke's, the two soon become good friends.  Lexa is hiding a not-so-little secret, but she can't hide it forever.  Once the school bullies discover her secret, they make fun of her.Clarke is quick to encourage Lexa and stand-up for her.  But the blonde can't suppress her curiosity about what Lexa's hiding – will Lexa show it to her?Hot, kinky erotica for fans of Clexa and big clits – with a hint of girl peen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION:  
> It has been brought to my attention since posting this story, that I have portrayed Clarke as OOC. At no point in this story does Clarke physically force herself on Lexa and she always asks permission before touching her intimately. Clarke is supportive of Lexa throughout and there's a happy ending. However, some have found this Clarke to be forceful, manipulative and even devious. I have therefore added additional relevant tags. Sensitive readers may feel uncomfortable reading this story.

"So," said Octavia Blake, as she sat next to Clarke Griffin.  She gave the blonde a playful nudge.  "What do you think of the new girl?"

"Hmm…what?" said Clarke absentmindedly, as she was abruptly dragged from her daydream.

Octavia clicked her tongue and pointed to her right.  "The new girl sitting over there, sitting next to Zoe Monroe," she said, just about audible above the hubbub of the classroom.

Clarke hadn't noticed a new girl when she'd stepped into her first class after summer break, for her 11th Grade (Junior) year at High School.  She hadn't noticed much at all as her mind had been on other things.  She glanced over towards were Octavia had pointed.

The new girl was wearing an attractive floral-print dress, which showed off her slender legs.  Her chestnut brown hair was pulled into a messy bun.  She wore little makeup which seemed to suit her well.  She was very slim, with a pale complexion and nice, plump lips.

The girl inclined her head to her left and forest green eyes met blue.  They sat for a moment, regarding each other.  The girl blinked, batting her long lashes  at the blonde as she pushed her dark framed glasses further up her nose.  For some reason, Clarke found herself barely able to avert her gaze.  She just stared, transfixed.  _Now_ the new girl had got her attention.

_Hmm…she's cute._

Finally coming to her senses, Clarke turned her eyes and focus to her desktop.  She bit her lower lip and squirmed in her seat.  _Oh no, she must have thought I was staring at her.  Hell…I_ was _staring at her!_

"Well?" Octavia prompted.

"What?"

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes.  "The new girl Griffin.  What do you think of her?"

The blonde lifted her shoulder in a half shrug.  "I don't know.  She seems quite…nice…I suppose."  _She's more than nice…but I'm not telling you that O._

Octavia tilted her head and twisted her mouth contemplatively.  "Yeah, she seems alright, doesn't she?"

Before Clarke could reply, Mrs. Byrne called out from the front.  "Okay class, can I have your attention please."

The noise of the classroom steadily quietened to a murmur, before eventually falling silent.

"Welcome back to school everyone.  I hope you all had a nice summer break and you're ready to start a new year."

Mrs Byrne's statement caused a hum of laughter and sniggering from the class.

The teacher just ignored the pupils and smiled amiably as the murmuring subsided.

"I'd just like to welcome our latest pupil to Arcadia High – Alexandra Woods," Mrs. Byrne continued, gesturing towards the new girl.  "I hope you will all make every effort to make her feel welcome in her new school."

There was a snigger from somewhere behind Clarke, prompting her to turn around instinctively.  A couple of desks behind her, at the back, Nia Queen and Ontari Tundra, the class mean girls, sneered and gossiped in hushed tones, their eyes fixed on the new girl.

_The bitches!  They're not going to make the new girl feel welcome here – but I am.  I'm looking forward to meeting you, Alexandra Woods._

 

* * *

 

"I heard about you and Finn," said Raven, brow furrowed.  "What happened Clarke?  I thought you guys were really good together."  She took a bite of her panini.

"Yeah, I know Rae," Clarke replied, before taking a sip of her large gingerbread latte.  She smacked her lips appreciatively and casually shrugged a shoulder.  "I dunno.  I guess we just kind of went separate ways…emotionally speaking."

"You mean you just got bored with each other?" said Octavia with a thin smile.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friend.

They were sat in their favourite coffee shop, The Grinders.  Large, colourful abstract canvas prints adorned the bare brick walls.  Various signs dotted around the place, showing the company logo: the name of the shop with a coffee grinder underneath it.

Clarke breathed in the lovely smell of fresh coffee.  The shop was half-full and there was a lively buzz of conversation, against a backdrop of softly playing jazz music and grinding coffee.

The girls would meet here once a week as a treat.  With it being the first day back at school, they were keen to catch-up.

The blonde twisted her mouth in thought.  "Hmm…yeah.  I suppose you could put it like that O."  She looked up as a group of young mothers with their babies walked past their table, laughing and chatting animatedly, as they made their way towards the exit.

"So, do you miss him?  I mean, it must suck being single," said Raven.  She smiled wistfully as she lifted her cup towards her mouth.  It was more like a breakfast bowl with a handle, than a cup.  "I couldn't imagine being without Kyle," she said, before taking a sip from her large cappuccino.

Clarke sighed.  "Well, I suppose I miss having a guy in my life.  I like hanging out with girls, but guys are just different."  She scrunched up her face in thought.  "There are just some things you can only do with guys," as soon as the words escaped her lips she regretted them.

The brunettes sniggered.

"You've got a good point there, Clarke," laughed Octavia.  "Guys can be real dorks sometimes.  But there is at least _one thing_ they're good at."  She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Buying gifts?" Raven supplied, a grin on her lips.

The girls laughed.

Time seemed to fly by as the girls ate, sipped coffee and chatted animatedly: about a variety of subjects, but especially about boys.

Clarke couldn't help but feel a pang of envy, as she listened to her friends talk about how well their love-lives were going.  For some reason, she kept thinking about the new girl: Alexandra Woods.  The cute nerd had piqued her interest.  She'd had growing feelings of attraction towards girls for the past couple of years.  She supposed she was bi-curious and getting more curious about being bi with each passing year at high school.  She was keen to have some sort of initial lesbian experience.  If she did make-out with a girl, it would give her some kind of indication as to whether her new-found feelings were genuine or not.

She considered briefly what it might be like to actually date a girl.  Again, thoughts of Alexandra Woods came into her mind, for some reason.  The girl seemed shy, but there was something endearing about that.  To top it all off – Lexa was gorgeous and had the most plump, kissable lips she'd ever seen on a girl.  She wondered what it would be like to press her own lips against Lexa's.  _Just get through High School first and then…_

"Clarke, hello.  Earth to Clarke…"

Raven's voice jerked Clarke out of her Sapphic reverie.  She was clicking her fingers to get the blonde's attention.

"Huh?"

The Latina giggled.  "I asked you what lesson you've got next period."

"Oh!" said the blonde with a start.  "Um, Geography."

 _Next period_ …she glanced at her Father's watch.  "Shit!  It's five past one.  We're going to be late!"

"Shit!" the other two girls echoed, almost in unison.

The girls grabbed their jackets.  Octavia shrugged on her black leather jacket, whilst Raven put on her favourite red jacket.  They grabbed their bags and darted towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

"Sorry I'm late," Clarke called out as she bustled into the full classroom.  She kept her head down as the whole class went silent and just glared at her.

Mr Pike made a show of glancing at his watch.  He frowned and fixed Clarke with a penetrating stare that was designed to intimidate – it had the desired affect.  "You're late Miss Griffin."

Clarke's eyes shifted to the floor.  "Um, sorry Mr Pike."

The Teacher gestured towards the seated students.  "Please take a seat."

Mr Pike was a short black man with a goatee beard flecked with grey.  He looked dapper in a well-cut navy blue suit, white shirt.  He wore a trendy, but loud tie, which reminded Clarke of the abstract print hanging on her living room wall.

There didn't seem to be much choice when it came to available seating.  The only free seats were next to Glen Dickson, John Mbege and…

Alexandra Woods.

Their eyes met as the blonde made her way over to the available seat.  She couldn't help but notice what a lovely shade of forest green her eyes were.  Clarke flashed her a tight smile, which Alexandra returned, before the blonde plopped down in the seat next to her.

The Teacher was talking about ecosystems, particularly rainforests.  Clarke felt half-interested, half-bored regarding the subject.  She glanced to the girl sitting next to her, on her left.  She watched as Alexandra focused her attention on Mr Pike.  Clarke liked the way the girl would occasionally bat her long, dark eyelashes.  She brushed a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, whilst chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pen.  Her prominent lips were painted a luscious red.  She wished for a crazy moment that she was that pen: it could be her finger, tongue, bottom lip, nipple maybe…The blonde bit her own lip as lewd thoughts ran through her mind.  Her heartbeat quickened.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?  Why am I thinking these crazy stuff?_

"Miss Griffin!"

Mr Pike's loud voice jarred Clarke out of her reverie.  She flinched as if someone had just poked her in the side.  She glanced around her to see all eyes were on her, mocking smiles on their faces.

"Would you like to tell me what is so… _interesting?_ " Mr Pike said with a hint of mockery.

_Hmm…Alexandra Woods, Sir._

The blonde casually waved her hand.  "I was just…erm…I was–" she blubbered uselessly.

She could hear sporadic chuckling around the classroom.

"You were just not paying attention Miss Griffin," the Teacher answered on her behalf.  "Now can you please stop staring out of the window and answer the question?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes.  "Um, sorry…what was the question again?" she asked feebly.

The classroom erupted in laughter.  The blonde winced and her cheeks grew hot.  She shrank into her seat, wishing the ground would swallow her up at that moment.

Mr Pike made an exaggerated eye-roll.  "What is the number one threat to our rainforests today?"

The blonde's brow furrowed in thought.  "Um…deforestation?"

"Correct," Mr Pike said, before mercifully shifting his attention away from Clarke and onto the other school kids.  "According to the World Wildlife Organisation – 46 to 58 thousand square miles of forest are lost each year.  That's the equivalent to 48 football fields every minute…"

Clarke ensured that she paid attention to the Teacher for the remainder of the period.  She tried her best to not stare at Alexandra – but failed on a few brief occasions.

The bell finally sounded, causing the class to pack away their books and burst into chatter.

"Okay class.  This is going to be your first assignment – a project on rainforests.  I would like you to work together with your partner on this.  So it would make sense if you sat in the same places while your work on the assignment."

Alexandra flashed Clarke a tight smile and gave a little shrug.

Clarke also smiled, feeling a slight flutter in her stomach.  She was looking forward to spending more time with the new girl.

 

* * *

 

After the final bell sounded, a steady stream of school kids made their way along the corridor towards the main doors of the school, all eager to return home.  Clarke fell in step with the flow of kids as they talked and laughed all around her.

Someone bumped into her, she looked up to see Jasper Jordan holding up his hands in a universal sign of apology, "Sorry," he said, before laughing and running off with his friend, Monty Green.

Clarke clicked her tongue, as she rummaged around in her jacket pocket and retrieved her car keys.  As she stepped through the main doors and underneath the round portico, she hesitated.

Outside, the dark grey sky was like lead.  The rain was pouring down and coating the ground with water.  The rainwater flowed in rivulets in some places, especially along gutters.

Clarke sighed.  "Oh great," she mumbled, as she fished around in her bag for an umbrella.

It was then that the blonde noticed her out of the corner of her eye: the floral-print dress, denim jacket, the dark brown hair in a messy bun.

It was Alexandra Woods.

The cute nerd was stood underneath the shelter of the portico, just to the side of the doors.  Her eyes darted around her nervously.  As Clarke watched her, it seemed that the girl either didn't notice her or was ignoring her.

Clarke turned to face the girl.  "Hey Alexandra," she called out.

"Oh, hi Clarke," Alexandra replied.

The blonde stepped closer to the girl.  "What are you waiting for?  Have you forgot your umbrella?  Where are you parked?  You can share mine if you like."  Clarke smiled at the girl as she opened up her umbrella in invitation.

Alexandra looked pained.  "Well, actually, I haven't got a car.  I was going to get a bus.  But I'm going to get drenched in this.  I was just going to wait until it calmed down a bit."

Clarke chuckled.  "You could be waiting for quite a while."  She chewed her bottom lip pensively.  "Where do you live?"

The steady stream of school kids had now petered out, enabling the two girls to converse without having to raise their voices.

"Elm Street."

Clarke's eyes widened in recognition.  "Oh really?  That's right near where I live – Orchard Drive."

Alexandra's eyebrows shot up and smile lighting up her face.  "Oh.  We're practically neighbours then."

The blonde studied her for a moment, gazing into her forest green eyes.  What was it about this girl that she liked so much?  She was very pretty for a start.  Clarke had been noticing a lot of girls around her during the past couple of years or so.  She had been seeing girls in a different light.  She had always appreciated beauty in women.  But recently that appreciation had naturally progressed towards attraction.

Now, she found herself becoming attracted to Alexandra.  There was something about the brunette that she liked.  She was nervous, which was understandable, given she'd moved to a new town and new school.  But Clarke figured the girl's disposition was one of shyness and humility, which she liked a lot.  Now Clarke was a veritable knight in shining armour, saving the damsel in distress.

"Yeah, we are."  Clarke studied her face for a moment, then she said, "I could give you a lift, if you like."

"Oh, would you?  That'd be great.  Thanks."

"Come on," Clarke said, lightly taking the girl by the arm as they made a dash through the torrential rain towards her car.  The girls huddled underneath the umbrella and managed to fend off much of the rain, before they got into the car.

Once safely inside the car, Clarke started up the engine and put the wipers on to the highest setting.  She could just about see through the windshield as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So, you just moved into the area, huh?" Clarke asked, as she turned onto the busy thoroughfare.

"Yes.  I've only been in Baltimore for about a month now.  I'm from Tondisi originally."

Clarke furrowed her brow in confusion.  "Tondisi?"

The brunette laughed.  "Sorry.  It's what we in Washington DC, call Washington DC."

"Ah, okay," said Clarke with a slight nod.  "Have you got any brothers and sisters?"

Alexandra's brows knitted in a thoughtful frown.  "Well, I have a step sister, Gaia, who lives with me and my dad, Gustus.  Oh, and my step mom, Indra."

"I see."

"And you?"

"It's just me and my Mom.  Her name's Abby.  My Dad died when I was young," Clarke explained.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I really miss him.  He was an engineer.  He had a really bad accident at work.  I was ten at the time."

Alexandra's expression sobered.  "How awful."

A silence fell between them as the travelled.  Alexandra stared blankly along the road ahead of them, her arms folded across her chest.

Clarke sucked her bottom lip and drummed a light tattoo on the steering wheel with her fingertips.  She stole a glance at the brunette.  Eventually, she broke the silence, "My Mom's a surgeon at Polis Hospital."

Alexandra nodded.  "My Dad's a cop," she said.  "Indra's a social worker.  Gaia's religious – she's studying to become a preacher."

A faint smile formed on the blonde's features.  "A real mixed bag, huh?  Have you thought about what you want to do when you leave school?"

Alexandra's expression brightened as she unfolded her arms.  "I'd like to go to university and study law."  She paused for a moment, before adding, "I want to be a lawyer."

"Yup, that's were the money's at nowadays."

"What about you?" Alexandra asked.

"I'd like to follow in my Mom's footsteps and become a doctor.  Well, something medical related, for sure."

Alexandra nodded contemplatively.

As they pulled into Elm Street, Clarke half turned to Alexandra.  "So, what number do you live at?"

Alexandra pointed down the road.  "Number 364, on the right…it’s not too far."

As they drove further up the road, Alexandra pointed to a house on the right.  "There it is.  The one with the blue door."

Clarke pulled up outside Alexandra's house.  It was on two stories; made of wood and painted grey and white.  A small flight of stone steps led up to the porch.  There was a black pick-up truck in the driveway.  She pulled in just in front of the house.

"Thanks Clarke," said Alexandra as she opened the door and made to exit the car.

"Hey wait!" Clarke called.

Alexandra froze, studying Clarke intently as she held onto the car door, as if she was about to make a run for it.  "Hmm?"

"I could give you lift into school tomorrow morning, if you like.  Save you having to wait for a bus."  She tilted her eyebrows questioningly as she awaited a reply.

The brunette sat back down in the car seat to shelter from the rain.  She twisted her lips and narrowed her eyes, as she studied Clarke.  "Yeah, why not?  That'd be great Clarke, thanks."

"Here.  Why don't we swap phone numbers?  Just in case one of us can't make it."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Alexandra, as she pulled the door shut and fished a cell phone from her coat pocket.

They exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Bye Alexandra," the blonde called after the other girl as she approached her driveway.

"Lexa," the brunette called back.  She held her satchel above her head like a makeshift umbrella.

"Huh?"

"Lexa – that's what all my friends call me."

"Okay.  Bye, _Lexa_."

"Bye, Clarke," Lexa replied with a smile.  She turned for a moment, before turning back to Clarke.  "Thanks for the lift, by the way."

"No problem," Clarke called back, as she watched the other girl dash up her driveway towards her front door.

"Hmm…that went well," Clarke muttered to herself with a smug grin, as she drove down Elm Street.  "Very well indeed."

 

* * *

 

The warm water of the shower felt relaxing as Clarke allowed the droplets to carry away the sweat she'd worked-up during gym class.  She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair.

Her attention was drawn to the other side of the shower block.  A girl was giggling about something.  Clarke decided to ignore it.  The laughter became louder.  She listened intently as she heard raised voices.

"Fuck me!  Look at the size of that thing – its like a fucking cock!"  It sounded like Ontari Tundra.  "Nia, you've just got to see this."

"Oh my God!" Nia shrieked.  "You 'aint kidding.  She's a fucking freak."

There seemed to be something of a commotion going on now.  More girls were gossiping: laughing and talking amongst themselves.

Clarke frowned and wondered what on earth the commotion was about – it didn't make sense.  She stepped out of the shower block and grabbed her towel out of her bag.  She looked over towards Nia and Ontari.  Echo Frost was hovering around them now.  The girls were gossiping amongst themselves; pointing and giggling at Lexa.

Clarke rubbed her forehead and sighed loudly.  _What are those bitches up to?  Something about a cock?  It doesn't make sense._

The blonde quickly dried herself and got changed into her clothes.  Nia and her friends had also changed and were now circling around Lexa, like buzzards around a carcass.

"Hey, Woods.  Why don't you show Echo your cock?" Ontari jeered.

"Yeah, she might even suck you off if your lucky," Nia chimed-in, which earned a laugh from Ontari.

"Shut up!" Echo protested.

 _Oh no!_   Clarke wasn't going to put up with this.  If Nia and her friends started bullying shy Lexa, they'd probably never stop.  Lexa was probably too shy to stand up to them and she didn't have many friends.  The rest of the girls just looked on silently or left the changing rooms.  Well, at least she had one friend that she could count on to stand up for her.

"Come on, Woods.  Don't keep us waiting – get your cock out," said Nia, her voice dripping with venom.

Lexa was stood with her back towards one of the benches.  Her reddened face was crumpled into a grimace.  The poor girl looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey!" Clarke yelled, as she stormed over to the group.

"What do you want, Griffin?" Ontari spat, turning to face the blonde.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Clarke blasted.

"Oooh!  Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend," Echo jeered in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, I bet she's giving it to her – with her cock," Nia scoffed, grabbing her crotch for effect.

"What the fuck are you talking about?  She's a girl," Clarke said, pointing towards Lexa.  "She hasn't got a cock."

Her heart began to pound, adrenalin thundering through her veins.  She didn't want a fight with these girls.  But the anger she felt in that moment, didn't leave much room for fear.

Thankfully, Clarke was soon joined by her friend Raven.  "Hey, what's going on?" the Latina demanded.

Ontari stepped in front of Raven, until their faces were barely inches apart.  "None of your fucking business Reyes," she hissed.

Raven stood her ground, if she was fazed by the other girl – she didn't show it.  "Oh yeah?  I think it _is_ my business.  Why are you picking on the new girl?"

Nia laughed without mirth, coming to stand next to Ontari and Raven.  "We're just having a bit of fun, Reyes," she said calmly.  "Woods has got a cock and we just want to take a look, that's all."

Raven's brow furrowed.  "What?"

Clarke shook her head.  "You girls are just full of shit.  She hasn't got a cock.  You're just being…you're just being mean."

Ontari laughed derisively.  "Your girlfriend _has_ got a cock, I've seen it with my own eyes.  Ha!  It's bigger than my boyfriends…" the brunette froze as she spoke those words, no doubt wishing she could take them back.

Raven laughed bitterly.  "From what I hear – a fucking hamster's got a bigger cock than John Murphy."

"Fucking bitch!" Ontari snarled, as she shoved Raven.

"Hey!" Nia cried, as she grabbed Ontari by the arm and pulled her back.  Echo grabbed her friend by the other arm.

"I'll kill you Reyes!" Ontari yelled.  Her face red with anger and nostrils flaring.

Raven just stood her ground with hands on hips, as she silently smirked at the other girl.

"We'll just wait till next week till we see the new girl's cock," said Nia with calm malice.

The bullies slowly walked off.  Ontari deliberately brushing past Raven and Echo doing the same thing to Clarke.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked a distraught looking Lexa.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine," said Lexa hastily, without making eye-contact.  She readjusted the satchel slung over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's take you home."

"I'll walk out with you guys," said Raven, she gestured behind her with her head.  "Just in case those bitches are waiting for us."

Clarke nodded.  "Yeah, sure.  Thanks Rae."

 

* * *

 

They hardly spoke in the car on their way home.  Lexa sat, looking grumpy with arms folded, staring blankly out of the window.  Her plump lips set into a pout.

Clarke was reluctant to talk to the girl about what happened in the gym changing rooms just moments earlier.  She knew Lexa was anxious and needed some space.  But she hated seeing her new friend feeling like this and just wanted to help in some way.  She finally cracked and decided to question Lexa about it again.

"So," said the blonde.  "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

Lexa remained silent, brooding.

"You know, you can't keep quiet about it forever.  It's going to happen again, so you might as well share your secret with me."

Lexa huffed.  She crossed and uncrossed her arms and shifted nervously in her seat.  She turned to Clarke and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then seemed to think better of it.

It seemed that the brunette wanted to share her burden with her new friend, but was still nervous about it.  Perhaps she was afraid of what Clarke might think if she told her about it?

Lexa's jaw twitched and she ran her fingers through her chestnut brown hair.  Fear flickered in her forest green eyes.  "If I tell you," she said quietly, "do you promise not to tell anyone else about it?"

"Of course.  I won't tell a soul."

"Well…" Lexa trailed off, clasping and unclasping her hands in her lap.  "I've got what you call…an enlarged labia and clitoris."  Her lips twitched, before she continued, "That's why Ontari said I had a cock."  She switched her gaze to the road in front of her.  She seemed to be breathing heavily, as if it took some effort to share her secret with the blonde.

_How can a clitoris look like a cock?  Mine looks nothing like a penis._

Clarke chewed her bottom lip as she deliberated her reply, "I bet it looks nothing like a cock.  I think Ontari and Nia are just being mean."

The brunette huffed, shaking her head in disappointment, before staring blankly out of the window.

"What do guys think of your clit?  Have you had any complaints so far?"

Lexa turned to face Clarke, eyes wide with trepidation – like a deer trapped in headlights.

A wave of sympathy washed over Clarke and she had to fight the urge to stop the car and hug the worried girl.

"I…" Lexa frowned and turned her eyes to the floor.  "I've never been…intimate…with a guy."

"Oh," Clarke managed, her mouth freezing into an O shape.  A faint smile flickered on her lips.  "Well, you're only sixteen.  There's plenty of time to get laid.  You're pretty enough and you're a nice person.  It won't be long till you get yourself a good boyfriend.  You'll know when you meet the right guy.  Someone you'll feel comfortable doing it with…you know…for the first time."

Lexa didn't seem convinced as she continued staring at the floor and fidgeting with her hands.

"Have you seen any guys you like at High School yet?  There are some really hot guys in our year," said Clarke brightly, as she attempted to lift the brunette's dour expression.  She turned the steering wheel to the right, as she pulled into Lexa's street.

"No, I haven't," Lexa replied soberly.

"Hmm, I see," Clarke teased in a sing-song voice.  She raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "Got high standards have we?"  She flashed the girl a knowing smile, which she hope would lift the girl's mood.

Clarke's smile and attempt at humour soured as she took in the frown etched on the brunette's features.  Lexa's mouth twisted anxiously, just like her hands in her lap.

"It's not that Clarke, " said Lexa quietly.  "I'm…I'm gay."

"Ah…hmm…" Clarke muttered absentmindedly at she stared at the road in front of her.  Lexa's admission set her mind awhirl with all sorts of ponderings and unanswered questions.

_Lexa's a lesbian!_

It did not take long for the blonde's initial confusion to turn into anticipation.  She got a warm, fuzzy feeling as happiness flowed through her.  A smile took possession of her lips.  All she could think of right now was the potential for her to have her first lesbian experience with Lexa.  The cute nerd was simply adorable.  They were both completely inexperienced, sexually, with women.  This could be an opportunity for them both to explore their sexuality and to enjoy a beautiful, tender moment together.  The thought made the blonde's heart flutter.  She was so excited that she almost drove past Lexa's house.  The brunette didn't seem to notice either, she was so wrapped-up in her problems.

Clarke pulled into a free space in front of Lexa's house and switched off the engine.

"I shouldn't have told you," Lexa protested.  Her lip wobbled into a frown and Clarke feared she was about to burst into tears.

"Aw…Lexa, Lexa. It's okay," said Clarke, soothingly, as she reached out instinctively and stroked the girl's arm.  "It's okay."

"It's not okay, Clarke.  I shouldn't have told you."

"I think you wanted to tell me, didn't you?" said Clarke, as she fixed Lexa with eyes filled with understanding.  "How many people know you're gay."

"Well…erm…there's only my cousin Anya.  But I tell her everything, because she's like…she's my best friend."

"Well, now you've got another friend who knows you're gay.  So you can feel free to talk to me about your thoughts and feelings.  You don't have to keep it all bottled-up.  Maybe you told me because you wanted someone to talk to about it.  And deep-down inside, you trust me."

"You're right Clarke – I do want to talk to someone about it," said Lexa.  "And, yeah, I do trust you.  You're right.  But you're straight.  You won't want to listen to me talking about girls I fancy and what I'd like to do to them and stuff like that.  You'll want to talk about boys, won't you?"

Clarke slowly arched an eyebrow as a playful smile tugged at her lips.  "Oh yeah, and you'd know all about my sexual orientation, would you?" she teased.

"Well…I…erm…I just thought…" Lexa stuttered.  She fixed Clarke with curious green eyes.  "You are straight, aren't you?"

Clarke let out a short, devious laugh.  "Well, let's just say I'm not entirely straight.  More like slightly curved."

Lexa's brows knitted in confusion.

"I'd describe myself as bi-curious.  I suppose I have been for a while now.  But the last couple of years I've been…well, let's just say I've been noticing girls a lot.  I'm talking about pretty girls, of course."

The gloom seemed to lift from Lexa's face as she listened to Clarke.  She was visibly happier, a big grin plastered on her face.  "Wow!  I had no idea," she enthused.

"Well, now you know," said Clarke with a wink.  "So, if you want to talk about gay stuff, I'm your gal."

"Okay, okay," the brunette gushed excitedly.  "I'm glad I told you now."

"There, you see.  Isn't it better to share your secrets with a friend you trust?"

Lexa hummed as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Have you got your eye on any girls at High School?"

"Um, yeah, quite a few.  I fancy your friend Octavia for a start."  She studied Clarke's face for a moment.  "And…I think you're quite nice as well," she added coyly, a faint flush tingeing her cheeks.

"Oh, you do – do you?" Clarke teased, a seductive smile curling her lips.  "Well, I think you're not bad yourself."

Lexa giggled, the pink in her cheeks intensifying.

"I'll let you into a little secret," Clarke whispered conspiratorially.  Her eyes darted around her for a moment, as if checking for anyone listening.  "I fancy Octavia as well."

Lexa covered her mouth, barely able to stifle her laughter.

"See you tomorrow then?" said Clarke.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," said Lexa as she grabbed her satchel and cracked the car door open.  She froze suddenly and fixed Clarke with an anxious frown.  "You won't tell anyone will you?  I mean, about me being gay?"

"No, no.  Of course I won't."

"I mean it Clarke.  Don't tell anyone – not even Octavia.  I'm not ready to come out yet.  I couldn't handle it if people like Nia found out I was batting for the other team."

Clarke touched the brunette's arm.  "Lexa, I promise I won't tell a soul.  It's our secret, okay?  And same goes for you – don't tell anyone I'm bi-curious, alright?"

Lexa nodded, "Yup."

Clarke beamed.  "Bye Lex, see you tomorrow."

Lexa returned the blonde's smile.  "See you Clarke," she said, before slamming the door.

Clarke watched the girl as she walked up her driveway, before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.  She couldn't suppress the excitement that welled up inside her.  Neither could she deny the delicious thrill that coiled in her stomach.

_I've just flirted with a girl for the first time in my life.  She just so happens to be my friend and she's gay and cute as fuck.  The whole nerdy thing is really sweet as well._

_It's time for a plan of action, me thinks._

 

* * *

 

All that evening, Clarke couldn't stop thinking about Lexa's clit.

_How big was it exactly?  It couldn't be that big, surely?  But Ontari had said it looked like a cock.  So perhaps it was big, after all?_

Clarke frowned.  Her clitoris was tiny: about the size of a pea.  She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Lexa's clitoris might look like: a tiny penis above her vagina, were her labia met.  It seemed unusual and yet intriguing at the same time.  She noted that the thought of it did not gross her out in the least.  In fact, she found herself getting slightly aroused at the thought.

Poor Lexa seemed rather freaked-out and embarrassed about her womanhood.  But that was understandable: anything considered 'different' about a person's body was usually a source of concern for them.

She decided to consult that modern-day font-of-all-knowledge: the internet.  Her Mom still applied parental controls, so she wouldn't be able to look at pictures and videos.  It suited Clarke, because porn was something that didn't interest her.

There was an article that suggested that clitoral size affected a woman's ability to have an orgasm.  Apparently, researchers found that in women who found it difficult to reach an orgasm, the clitoris was smaller, and located farther from the vagina.  It went on to say that a larger clitoris has more nerve endings.  Therefore, a woman with a visibly larger clitoris will find it easier to reach an orgasm.  The reason being that there was more surface area to stimulate.

Women's clits came in all different shapes and sizes.  Some of them remained hidden beneath their hood, whilst others poked out.  Apparently, the penis and clitoris were made from the same tissue.  The clitoris even had a glans, foreskin and shaft – just like a penis.

The average adult clitoris measured a fifth of an inch long and was just over a tenth of an inch wide.  Some women even claimed to have clitoris' that were 2 to 3 inches long when erect!

_Fuck!  Could Lexa be one of those women?  Three inches long!  That would be like a small cock!_

Clarke spent over a couple of hours reading website articles and forums on the subject.  There were many women who, just like Lexa, were worried about the size and shape of their labia or clitoris.  There were also some websites and forum members dedicated to praising, supporting, and even worshipping, large labias and clits.

_I wonder if Lexa knows there are people out there who would probably love to have a girlfriend with what has she has down there?_

Some of the forums went on a tangent, mentioning hermaphrodites: the definition being someone born with genitalia bearing aspects of both sexes.  But Clarke doubted Lexa fitted into that category.

She even came across some discussions, with links, about something called _futanari_.  This was the Japanese word for hermaphroditism.  It was a fantasy expressed in anime and manga, which portrayed cartoons of women with penis's.

She was surprised to find herself more than a little curious and turned on by the concept.  She imagined for a moment that Lexa had an actual penis, instead of an enlarged clitoris.

 _Hmm…that could actually be very sexy_.

She wondered what it would be like to have a girlfriend with a real cock.  It would be like the best of both worlds.  It would be like having a very close best friend, with whom she could enjoy lots of hugs and kisses and girl stuff – someone who could also give penetrative sex.

_That would be amazing!_

Clarke's investigations kept her glued to her tablet screen till late into the night.  She yawned loudly, stretched and rubbed her eyes.  Finally succumbing to exhaustion, she sighed and put away her tablet.  She had learned so much that evening about an aspect of sexuality she had hardly explored, until now.

It also left her wondering about her own…

Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her sleep shorts, she pulled them down along with her panties.  She took a good look at her own love button. She pulled back the hood and examined the small, pink glans.  It was the size and shape of a pea.  She struggled to imagine anyone having a clit that resembled anything like a penis.  With tender strokes of her fingertip, she stroked it.  Her touch sent tingles of pleasure shooting up her spine.

_Hmm…seems to be in good working order…_

Still feeling intensely curious and more than a little turned on, she snuggled beneath her duvet and switched off her table lamp.

 

* * *

 

_"Hmm…" Clarke hummed in pleasure as she sucked on Finn's stiff cock.  Her eyes were shut as she pumped his foreskin back and forth with her hand._

_It had felt like ages since she'd last had sex with her boyfriend.  Fuck!  It_ had _been ages.  Why hadn't she had sex all that time?  She really missed the feeling of having a man inside her.  As her lust-addled mind tried to wrap itself around this conundrum, she heard a familiar voice._

_"Step away from her, boy!" said the stern female voice._

_Clarke's eyes snapped open as she stopped her ministrations on Finn's dick._

_"Lexa?  What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_She looked up as Lexa came into view.  To Clarke's surprise and shock, the brunette was completely naked.  The girl was in fantastic shape.  Her normally-pale skin was now a luscious bronze.  She wasn't bulky, but her muscle tone was amazing.  She reminded Clarke of an Olympic athlete or one of those crossfit girls you see on the internet.  She had thick thighs, clearly defined shoulder muscles and biceps; together with a nice six-pack.  She had a large, tribal looking tattoo on her right arm._

_"Fuck me Lex.  You been working out?"_

_Then she saw it.  Most noticeable and unusual of all…_

_Lexa had a large erect cock and balls hanging between her legs.  She was completely shaved down there as well._

_"You…you've got a cock!" Clarke stammered, pointing a slightly wavering finger towards the large member._

_Clarke gulped as Lexa walked closer to the couple, her muscles flexing deliciously as she moved.  Her cock and balls wobbled slightly as she walked._

_Lexa's cock was easily bigger than Finn's offering.  She was already aroused after her foreplay with her boyfriend.  But now she was even more aroused after seeing Lexa looking totally gorgeous – and with a cock, of all things._

_"Hey!  Who the fuck are you?  What are you doing here?" Finn blasted._

_"Shut up, boy!" Lexa retorted._

_"It's time for you to leave," said Finn, as he moved to grab Lexa._

_The ripped brunette swiftly grabbed his arm and twisted, eliciting a howl of pain from the boy.  She released her hold on him and shoved him down onto the couch.  She pointed at him.  "Sit down, boy.  You're going to stay right there and watch while I fuck your girlfriend."_

_Finn grimaced.  He looked defeated, like a male lion just evicted from his pride by another male.  "This just isn't fucking right."_

_Clarke watched, mesmerised, as Lexa pumped her stiff cock with her hand.  "Suck me off Clarke," she demanded._

_Still on her knees, the blonde almost choked.  Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish._

_"Do it!" Lexa snapped, as she held her foreskin back and thrust her cock in Clarke's face.  It bobbed just inches from her mouth, like a snake about to strike._

_Clarke gulped, before wrapping her fingers around Lexa's girth.  She couldn't believe how thick and hard it was._

_"Lexa…I…fuck…" Clarke stammered._

_The brunette snorted.  "I won't ask you a second time."  She jabbed her thumb at Finn.  "Would you rather I get that sorry-excuse-for-a-boyfriend of yours to suck me off instead?"_

_Clarke shook her head vigorously.  "No, no…I got this Lexa."_

_Without further prompting, the blonde slowly stroked her cock.  It was long and thick – much bigger than Finn's.  She took a tentative lick of the engorged head, before hesitating.  She gulped.  "I'm not sure I'll be able to fit it in my mouth."_

_Lexa rolled her eyes and huffed her annoyance.  "Clarke, I'll make it very simple for you, " she said, as if speaking to a child.  She pointed at Clarke's face, "Your mouth…my cock," she said, pointing at her erect shaft.  "Do you understand?"_

_Clarke nodded.  Gingerly, she took the head of the girl's cock into her mouth and gently sucked it.  It felt really good.  She slid the cock further into her mouth, but could only manage to reach halfway down her shaft.  She wondered what it would feel like to have Lexa's big cock buried deep in her sheath.  She shuddered in delicious anticipation at the thought.  This was so weird – girls weren't suppose to have a penis – yet here Lexa was, sporting a fine member.  As weird as it was, it was also a big turn-on.  The blonde suppressed any kind of guilt she felt at feeling aroused by a girl with a dick._

_"Hmm…that's it Clarke – suck it!" Lexa urged, as she ran her fingers through blonde hair.  Her hand gently coaxed her head further onto her cock, causing the blonde to moan and almost making her gag._

_Lexa filled her mouth like Finn never could.  When Nia and Ontari had talked about Lexa having a cock – the blonde had expected anything but this._

_After a little while, Clarke was desperate to feel Lexa's length fill her up.  She'd never been fucked by a girl before, but was keen to explore this new realm of sexuality._

_"Fuck me, Lexa," Clarke gasped, her voice taking on a desperate tone.  "Please fill me with your cock."_

_"Alright," said Lexa.  "As you've asked me so nicely.  Get on that couch next to Loverboy over there."  She pointed towards Finn._

_The boy sniffed, a deep frown set on his defeated features.  "This isn't right," he whimpered._

_Clarke ignored Finn, as she sat next to him on the couch._

_"Turn around and kneel down.  I want to take you from behind," Lexa commanded._

_Clarke complied, sticking her ass out towards Lexa.  She gasped as the head of Lexa's thick cock teased the entrance of her sheath.  "Ooh! You're wet!" Lexa gasped.  She leaned in close to Clarke, her warm breath brushing her cheek.  "Are you wet for me babe?  You can't wait for me to slide my thick cock into your wet cunt, can you?"  She chuckled softly to herself._

_Clarke swallowed hard.  "Do it," she managed._

_Lexa let out a long sigh, as she slowly slid her length as far as it would go into Clarke's wetness.  Clarke squealed in delight, as Lexa began to ram her hard from behind.  It was rough, but Lexa's hard flesh filled her and pleasured her like Finn's never could.  The brunette was relentless, as she hammered her from behind.  It was the best, the hardest…the most amazing sex she'd ever had._

_Lexa laughed out loud, a mocking, almost maniacal laughter.  "So, you like watching me fuck your girlfriend with my big cock, do you?"_

_"N...no…no…I don't," Finn stammered._

_"Well then why are you wanking yourself off?"_

_"I…err…I…" Finn began._

_Lexa just continued laughing at him.  "Admit it, I can pleasure your girlfriend more than you ever could.  And you fucking love it, don't you?"_

_"No, no I don't."_

_The brunette gave a short derisive laugh.  "Admit it!" she snapped._

_"Yes, yes I do," Finn whimpered after a short struggle.  "I love it."_

_Lexa grunted.  "I'm going to cum."_

_Clarke felt jets of cum spurting into her sheath.  She let out a loud gasp.  Mercifully, the brunette continued to penetrate her, with long, slow strokes._

_Lexa's release pushed Clarke over the edge.  The pleasure intensified until her orgasm crested like an ocean wave.  The sensation sizzled through every part of her.  She cried out in sexual ecstasy._

_The brunette's thick cock slid out of her.  "Oh Finn," she said in a sing-song voice.  "I've got a little job for you…"_

Clarke awoke with a start, causing her to sit bolt upright in her bed.  She still bathed in the blissful afterglow of her orgasm.

_Fuck me, that was a really weird, but very hot, dream._

_That does it.  I can't take this anymore…_

_I just_ have _to see Lexa's big clit!_

 

* * *

 

"Oh, hi Lexa," said Clarke cheerily, as she opened her front door.

She tilted her wrist and checked her Father's watch – it was 8:32am.  Lexa was just on time.

"Come in," said Clarke, as she opened the door wider to allow the other girl to enter the hallway.

Clarke quickly gathered her things, before stepping outside and making her way to her car.  Outside, the sun was shining but there was a faint spring chill in the air.  The birds were singing in the trees.

They drove in silence for a little while, before Clarke turned to Lexa and said, "Hey, my Mom's working late at Polis Hospital tonight.  So…I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place and hang out?"

The brunette seemed to take an eternity to mull over Clarke's words, although in reality it was probably just a few seconds.   "Um, okay," Lexa replied, nonchalantly.  She didn't even make eye contact, instead, she tinkered with the cell phone in her lap.

Clarke's pulse rate quickened and she could barely contain her excitement.  She bit her bottom lip in a vain effort to suppress the grin that threatened to break out all over her face.

_Oh yes!  Just what I fucking wanted!_

Although she wasn't quite certain how, or if, she'd get the shy girl to reveal her clitoris.  Maybe they could have a trial make-out session and see were things went from there?  Or maybe just enjoy flirting and talking about girls?

_I'll just play it by ear and see what happens._

Clarke genuinely liked her new friend.  It would be cool for them to just hang out.

_But…If I could encourage Lexa to show her, ahem, well, that would be…that would be fantastic!_

The school day passed uneventfully.  The only highlight of the day being that she had her first art class of the semester.  Clarke loved art and considered studying the subject if, for some reason, she couldn't get into Med School.

All that day she had been barely able to concentrate.  She hadn't had any lessons with her new friend.  She'd missed Lexa's company and couldn't get the girl out of her head.  The brunette was probably a catalyst for the same-sex desires that she'd been suppressing all of this time.  But she was still unsure of how bisexual she was; maybe she liked girls more than boys?  There was only one way to find out.

The blonde's heart pounded with excitement as the last bell rang, heralding a journey into the unknown; or perhaps nothing much would happen.

_Time to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke gripped the steering wheel of her car until her knuckles were white.  She glanced into the rear-view mirror and chuckled when she saw the cat-that-got-the-cream grin plastered on her face.  She was almost brimming over with excitement.

Just next to her, was seated a cute, nerdy lesbian of her own age; who also happened to have an abnormally large clitoris.  All manner of thoughts of introductory gayness flooded the blonde's mind as she drove.  She wondered about all the things she'd like to do to this hot girl sat just beside her.  Maybe Lexa would let her do a lot of those things she'd like to do to her – she hoped so.  She shook slightly as a delicious thrill ran the length of her spine.  She felt desperate at that moment for some kind of initial Sapphic experience – Lexa seemed perfect for it.

As they pulled into Clarke's road, the blonde's heart began to flutter with excitement.

_Phew!  This is it.  No backing out now._

She pulled the hand-break up and switched off the engine.

Lexa turned to her friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

 _Oh boy!  I hope I'm doing the right thing_ , she thought, as they exited the car and walked up the driveway towards the front door.

Lexa's eyes seemed to dart around her nervously, as if she was about to step over some kind of threshold – a point of no return.

Clarke felt the urge to reassure the shy girl.  _There's nothing wrong, Lexa.  All I want is for you to show me your big clit…_ The blonde unconsciously shook her head for a moment, as if to shake the lustful thoughts out of her head.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, brows narrowed and green eyes scanning her face.

"Um, yeah," Clarke managed.  She held her hand to her head.  "Think I might be getting a headache."

Once inside the house, Clarke showed the other girl around.  The Griffin house was crisp and clean, with mainly magnolia coloured walls and contemporary, minimalist furnishing and decoration.  There were oak wooden floors throughout the house, with a scattering of rugs.  The only untidy room was, unsurprisingly, Clarke's – it had a lived-in look that was only achievable, and appreciated, by a teenager, or perhaps an adult with issues.

After they'd finished their tour, Clarke left Lexa seated in the living room, as she busied herself in the kitchen.  The blonde rummaged around in the cupboards and placed two large bags of chips on the black marble counter top.

"Would you like something to drink?"  The blonde called out into the living room.

"A soda.  Coke if you have it," Lexa called back.

Clarke opened the fridge and scanned its contents.  "Um, sorry.  Only got Dr. Pepper."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Clarke walked into the living room holding a tray with a large bowl of chips, a small selection of dips and two sodas.  It was hardly oysters and champagne, but Clarke felt she'd at least made an effort.  Whether or not her gesture would have the desired romantic effect on the shy brunette, was yet to be seen.

Lexa was stood-up, admiring a large, framed modern art picture on the wall.  It was a random splash of colour by some unknown artist, reminiscent of a Jackson Pollock piece.  Although it didn't seem to represent anything in real life – it served the purpose of helping to brighten-up the room.

The blonde smiled as she set the tray down on the wooden coffee table and slumped down onto the sofa.  She patted the space next to her in invitation to her friend.  "Take a seat."

Lexa sat next to her and smiled sweetly at her new friend. "You've got a lovely house Clarke."

"Thanks."

The girls soon relaxed into each other's company.  Time seemed to fly by as they listened to music and chatted enthusiastically.  Clarke soon discovered that she and her new friend shared tastes in a variety of areas: such as music, literature, TV and movies.

Clarke felt so comfortable with the brunette that she felt confident in moving the conversation towards a more…desirable…direction.

"Sooo…have you ever kissed a girl before?"  Clarke asked, the corner of her mouth curling into a smile.

Lexa squirmed in her seat.  A pink flush came and went in her cheeks.  "Um, no.  Have you?"

The blonde shook her head.  "Uh-uh."

The brunette's eyes darted around the room nervously, as she was planning on making a hasty exit.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Clarke asked.

Lexa's eyes widened.  "Nooo…never."

"Okay.  So you've never been attracted to guys?"

"Not really – no.  I mean, I find some guys good-looking.  But they don't, you know, do it for me.  Does that make sense?"

"Yup," Clarke replied.  She rubbed her hands down her jeans as she pondered what to say next.  "Sooo…you've never been…erm…intimate, with a girl before?"

Lexa swallowed hard, her eyes blinking rapidly.  She fidgeted with her hands in her lap and smiled nervously.

Clarke decided that she liked having this effect on the cute brunette.  She felt guilty for deliberately enjoying making Lexa feel awkward like this.

"I…um…no," came Lexa's eventual response.  Again, her eyes darted around the room, as if to avoid Clarke's probing stare and even more probing questions.  She leaned over the coffee table and grabbed a chip.

"Well, I'm surprised.  I mean…you're really pretty."

_That's it Clarke, go for flattery – easily the best way of getting into a girls pants._

A pink flush returned to the brunette's cheeks.  "Um, thanks," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

_Time to go in for the kill!  Grab the bull by the horns and all that shit._

"So, what's it like having a big clit?" Clarke asked eventually, as she dipped a tortilla in a jar of sour cream.  "I mean, mine's tiny but sensitive.  I hear the clitoris is like…full of nerve endings.  Does it feel…you know…good, when you touch yourself down there?" Clarke asked excitedly.

Lexa coughed and spluttered.  Her cheeks were now red, not only due to embarrassment, but because she was choking on a tortilla.

"You okay?" Clarke asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," Lexa croaked, as she swigged on her Dr. Pepper and composed herself.  "Um, its really sensitive.  When I touch it, I have to be very gentle.  If I'm a bit rough with it then it hurts," said Lexa, as she leaned in to grab another chip.

"But it feels good, right?  I just wonder if its…well, with it being so big and all, whether its more sensitive than usual?"

Lexa scrunched up her face in concentration.  "Well, I'm not really sure.  I mean, I don't know what it feels like to have a normal clit.  But I guess mine is more sensitive.  It feels really good when I touch myself down there.  I can cum real quick.  But there are times when its not so much fun."  She smiled wistfully.  "There was this time when I was younger…"  She frowned and shook her head.  "Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Oh go on!  Tell me please!" said Clarke, barely able to contain her excitement.

Lexa narrowed her eyes.  "Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"I promise, I promise.  Now please, tell me!"

Lexa chuckled.  "When I was twelve, my clit started growing and had got really big.  I told my Mom and we went to the Doctor about it."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"He had a look at told me I had an enlarged clitoris and vulva.  He said it was rare, but there was nothing wrong with me.  He said I could see a specialist if I was interested in surgery.  But I'm terrified of going under the knife, so I declined."

"Good for you.  I think you did the right thing."

"Anyway, I digress," she said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  "So, I was twelve and my clit was pretty big.  I was into horse riding at the time."  She grinned mischievously.  "When I was riding around the pen with the other girls, I wasn't just smiling because I was enjoying the riding."

"What?  You...?" said the blonde, looking both curious and bewildered at the same time.

Lexa nodded slowly.  "That's right, all that friction of the saddle against my…well, I think you can figure out the rest."

Clarke's put her hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle a giggle.

"That's not all.  There's more."

"Oh please tell me – please!" the blonde begged as she shuffled nervously.  She was intensely curious at this point and more than a little excited.

"If I wear a pair of tight jeans, I can run up a flight of stairs and have an orgasm by the time I reached the top," she said.

"It sounds amazing!  I wish I had a big clit like yours."  Clarke's heart drummed as excitement fluttered in her stomach like a kaleidoscope of butterflies.

The brunette slowly shook her head as she laughed softly.  "No, you don't Clarke.  Trust me on this, it may sound exciting, but it can be exhausting.  Not to mention embarrassing.  That's why I don't wear tight pants.  They can also rub against my labia – it can be painful.  And the potential for unwanted orgasms…"  She trailed off, blowing out a breath.  "I can't even wear a bikini – I've just got too much meat down there," she said, pointing between her legs.

"Can I see it?" Clarke blurted out.  The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had time to stop them, but she didn't care.  The poor blonde's head was in a whirl of sexually charged thoughts.

Lexa made a face as if she'd just bitten into a chilli.  "What?  Are you crazy?  No, no you can't," she protested.

"Oh come on.  Please, let me have a look," said Clarke.

"Noooo…it's just…weird," she said, shivering slightly as if she'd just touched a dead fish.  "I've never shown my lady bits to anyone before.  I can't think of anything more embarrassing."

"What?  Haven't you compared your pussy with your friends before?" asked Clarke, her brows pulling together in a frown.

"Fuck, no.  It's just…just so very wrong," said Lexa, shaking her head emphatically.

"No it’s not.  It's completely normal, I assure you.  I used to do it quite a lot with my friends."

"Yeah, well, I bet you and your friends have got normal pussies with tiny clits and neat labia.  If I showed you my pussy you'd…you'd just laugh," said Lexa, her mouth curving into a deep frown and her eyes darting to the floor.

"Aw, Lexa," said Clarke, putting an arm around the brunette.  "I promise you I won't laugh.  I wouldn't do that to you.  I'm your friend," she said soothingly.

It felt lovely touching the other girl.  Her skin was lusciously soft.  She had to fight the urge to pepper tiny kisses on the brunette's exposed, creamy coloured flesh.  She loved the fact that Lexa didn't squirm and shift under her touch.  They both seemed comfortable with their new-found proximity.  A lusty feeling of warmth washed over the blonde like an ocean wave.

Lexa looked up at her friend with sad eyes.  "But what if you look and then think I'm some kind of freak?  You might not want to be my friend anymore."

Clarke stroked the brunettes shoulders lovingly.  She adored the velvety softness of the girl's moisturised skin.  What would it feel like to touch other parts of her body?  She moistened her lips as lurid thoughts raced through her mind.

"Lexa, honestly, friends don't fall out over the size and shape of their genitalia.  Do you really think I would be that shallow?"

Lexa shook her head.  She looked like she was about to cry, her plump lips pouting in an adorable frown.  "No, no, I don't think that at all.  I'm just not sure Clarke.  I'm nervous about this kind of stuff.  I've never done anything like this before," she said, averting her gaze and fidgeting with her hands.

The blonde had to turn away for a moment.  She bit her lip to suppress a devilish grin.  Despite the pang of guilt that gnawed at her, she was enjoying every moment of this.  She was stealthily seducing her nerdy gay friend.  She was like a wild animal hunting its prey.  She felt the thrill of the chase, knowing that her prize was well within reach.  She genuinely wanted to help her friend feel confident about her body and sexuality.  But she had an ulterior motive: she craved her first lesbian experience and Lexa was perfect for it.  She didn't know what that experience might turn out to be: at the very least it would be a little voyeurism.  At best, she could experience full-on intercourse with this hot girl.  She almost quivered in delight at the thought of it.  On top of all of this, she was burning with curiosity about Lexa's enlarged clitoris – just how enlarged was it?  Hopefully, she would find out soon.

The cunning blonde decided to change her tack.  "Would you behave like this with a girlfriend?" she asked, stroking her upper back tenderly.

Lexa threw up her hands in despair.  "I don't know!  Probably.  Ugh, why can't I just be normal," she said in an exasperated tone.  She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Look, Lexa.  If you behaved like this with a girlfriend, she'd think you were weird or that you weren't interested in her," said Clarke, her tone kind but firm.

The brunette's lip wobbled into a frown as she blinked rapidly.  "But…but I…I don't want that to happen–"

"Exactly!  So show me your pussy.  Honestly, this is the kind of thing a girlfriend would expect you to do."

"But…you're not…you're not…my girlfriend."

Clarke held her palms up, feigning surprise with wide-eyes and an exaggerated gasp.  "No shit Sherlock!"  The blonde was getting impatient now, not to mention rather horny.  "Now please, just stop acting like a fucking fifth-grader and show me your pussy."

"But…I…" Lexa stammered.

Clarke got up and walked over to the window.  She closed the blinds before resuming her place next to the brunette on the sofa.  The room with filled with a diffused glow of golden light from the low sun outside.

"Lexa, pretend I'm your girlfriend, just for now.  Don't you want to practice having a girlfriend?  I think it would good experience for you."  Clarke leaned in closer, her arm still around the girl's shoulders.  She lightly stroked her arm with her free hand.  "Come on," she said in soft, hushed tone.  "Let's conquer this fear of yours, today, together.  What do you say?"  She gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze.

The brunette just stared at her for a moment, before reluctantly nodding.

Clarke's heart beat fast with nervous excitement as passion took hold of her.  She withdrew her arm from Lexa's shoulder and took a steadying breath.  "Okay, Lexa, I'm your girlfriend and I would really love to see your pussy," said Clarke assertively.  "Can I see it please?"

Lexa sighed.  She looked thoughtful and Clarke could see she was winning her round.

"Oh, alright then.  But you better not laugh," said Lexa.  She fell silent as Clarke fixed her with a steely gaze.

Slowly, Lexa hitched her dress up to her waist and slowly pulled down her panties, easing them off from around her ankles and dropping them on the floor.  Breathing heavily, she held the hem of her dress around her waist.  She fixed her eyes on Clarke, anxious for a sign of approval from the blonde.

"Take off your dress," Clarke said huskily, sounding more turned-on than she'd intended.

Lexa swallowed hard and without another word, she eased herself out of her dress until she sat in just her bra and socks.

"You might as well take off your bra as well," said Clarke, pointing at the brunette's midsection.

A frown creased Lexa's forehead as she stared wide-eyed at the blonde, as if seeking further explanation.

Clarke gave a dismissive shrug of her shoulders, "What can I say?  I'm bi-curious.  I like seeing girls naked," she said casually.

Without another word, Lexa reached around her back and unclipped her bra, exposing her small, but firm breasts.  "Do you want me to take off my socks as well?"

"Erm…you can leave them on."

The blonde nodded appreciatively for a moment as she studied Lexa's tits.  She then focused her attention to the main event: between the girl's legs.  The brunette's bush of dark hair was neatly trimmed.  Her large, pink labia was closed, the crinkled flesh jutting out from her crotch by about an inch and a half.  Her clit-hood protruded by at least an inch and was about as thick as Clarke's thumb.

If Clarke's clitoris was like a man in a boat – Lexa's was like a giant on board a cruise ship.

The blonde covered her mouth, barely suppressing a gasp.  "Fuck me!  It's huge!  I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

"I knew you'd hate it," said Lexa, shoulders sagging and head drooping.

"Hey!  I commented on its size.  I didn't say I hated it," Clarke rebuked.

"Admit it, you think its gross, don't you?"

Clarke let out an exasperated sigh.  "Lexa, there are many words I could use to describe your pussy, but 'gross' is definitely _not_ one of them.  I happen to really like it."

"I bet you're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"No I'm not," said Clarke, as she settled on the floor in front of her friend, with her head close to the other girl's crotch.  "Now, I want to have a good look at you."

Lexa's face wrinkled in contempt.  "Ugh, do you have to?"

Clarke ignored the brunette and hummed appreciatively as she stared intently at the space between Lexa's legs.  "Open your legs wider," the blonde commanded.

The brunette complied, spreading her legs further apart.  Her large pussy lips responded to the movement, opening up slightly, like a butterfly unfurling its wings.

"Can you open your lips for me Lex," Clarke asked, although it was more like an order than a request.  She looked up into confused, forest green eyes.  "Stretch them out for me please."

Lexa huffed, before holding both flaps between thumb and forefinger and pulling them apart, pinning them against her inner thighs.

Clarke's eyes were transfixed by the other girl's secret flesh.  Her mouth opened slightly.  "Fuck me!  They're big lips.  They look like bat wings or something."

"They're too big, aren't they?" said Lexa.  She let go of her pink labia, causing them to settle into a beautiful love-heart shape.

The blonde shook her head.  "They're not too big.  They're fucking lovely."  She pointed at Lexa's clit.  "How big is that thing?  It must be like…an inch long or something."

Lexa shrugged.  "I've no idea.  I haven't measured it before."

Clarke's brows lifted in surprise.  "What?  Why the hell not?  Aren't you remotely curious?"

Lexa shook her head.  "I've always been too afraid to measure it.  I don't want to give myself any kind of reminder or confirmation about how huge this thing is," she said, pointing between her legs.

"Right, we're going to measure it right now," said Clarke, determination etched on her features.

"Clarke, please don't."

"Have you got a ruler?" Clarke asked, ignoring Lexa's protestations.  "Mine's in my bag, in my room."

Lexa sighed.  "There's one in my school bag."

The brunette shifted around nervously with a deep frown on her face.  She behaved as if she was about to have a full, intimate examination from a gynaecologist.  Given Clarke's insatiable curiosity at this point, there probably wasn't much difference.

"Okay, I'll get it.  You stay right where you are," said Clarke as she leaned over and grabbed Lexa's satchel from the side of the sofa.  She rummaged around in the bag.  After a short while, she smiled triumphantly as she removed a small, clear plastic ruler from Lexa's pencil case.

Lexa frowned when she saw the ruler and let out a defeated groan.  She looked as if she was at a doctor's surgery and Clarke was holding a large syringe.  "I can't believe this.  I've only known you for like…a few days and now you're measuring my clit."

Clarke beamed, kneeling in front of the brunette.  "I know.  It's great isn't it?  I think this is going to be the start of an amazing friendship."

"Or a disastrous one," Lexa muttered under her breath.

"Will you just stop it?" Clarke snapped.

Lexa's lips twitched but she remained silent.

Clarke felt a delightful flutter in her stomach.  The resolve of her cute nerdy friend was weakening beneath Clarke's lust-fuelled determination.  She would soon be like putty in her hands.  She'd never done anything like this before with another girl.  But in recent years, she'd become increasingly curious and turned-on by girls at high school.  The curiosity about Lexa's big clit was driving her over the edge.

"Now," said Clarke, a thin smile edging her lips as she waved the ruler in front of Lexa, "Let's measure this thing."

"Okay, get on with it," Lexa grumbled, as she closed her eyes and shielded them with her hand.

The blonde moistened her lips as she carefully positioned the end of the ruler against the length of Lexa's jewel.  She let out a long breath.  "Wow!  It's 1.7 inches long."

Lexa clicked her tongue.  "I'm a freak.  Who on Earth has a clit that's–"

"Lexa, listen to me," said Clarke, as clasped the girl's knee, whilst holding the ruler in her other hand.  "You are beautiful and so is your clit.  Any lesbian in her right mind would love to suck that bad-girl of yours," said Clarke, gesticulating at the brunette with the ruler.  She narrowed her eyes.  "And if she doesn't worship your clit – you dump her ungrateful ass.  Do you hear me?"

Lexa looked as if she was about to protest, but instead said nothing and simply nodded in agreement.

"Don't you listen to those fucking bullies."  Clarke's pulse rate quickened as flames of anger shot through her.  "Nia and her friends are little shits.  They're fucking stupid, the lot of them – Nia, Ontari and Echo.  Who gave them the right to judge another girl's pussy?  The only reason they tease you, is because they hate anything, or anyone, that's different to them."  A thin smile edged the blonde's lips.  "I call Nia the 'Ice Queen', because she's cold as ice."

Lexa chuckled, her lips forming into a faint smile.  "Thank you Clarke.  You're really kind.  I'm glad you're my friend.  You've actually made me feel better about myself and my clit – all 1.7 inches of it."  She twisted her mouth.  "Well, actually, it grows even bigger when I'm aroused."

Clarke's eyes grew as big as saucers.  Her lips formed an oval of surprise as she let out a little gasp.  "I have _got_ to see that."

Lexa groaned, no doubt realising she'd given away a little too much information to her new friend.  She must have realised that resistance was futile at this stage and opted to say nothing further.

"I haven't even seen all of it yet, have I?" said Clarke, in a rhetorical question.  She pointed at Lexa's clit.  "The tip must be hidden beneath your hood."

Lexa nodded.  "You're right," she said, smiling faintly.  "When it gets erect, it pops out of my hood by itself.  But I could show you it now, if you like?"  She raised a questioning brow.

"Yes," said Clarke, lustful anticipation straining her voice.  "I'd like that."

Taking her clit-hood between thumb and forefinger, Lexa gently peeled back the skin until the tip of her clit bobbed into view.  It was pink and looked like a miniature version of the glans of a penis.  It was about the size of Clarke's thumbnail.  She could see underneath it, where it connected with the girl's labia.

"Hmm…it's lovely," Clarke cooed.

"Thanks Clarke," the brunette replied, a faint smile curving her lips.

"It looks like a little cock."

Lexa's smile faded as her face fell.  "I wish you wouldn't call it that, it's not exactly flattering."

Clarke rolled her eyes.  "Lexa, it's not meant as an insult.  You seem to have a stigma about girls with cocks.  Have you ever fantasised about being fucked by a girl with a strap-on?  Come on, be honest."

The brunette shifted nervously, avoiding eye-contact with the blonde.  "Well…erm…yeah."

"Exactly my point.  If it was just about the penetration, you could just dildo yourself, right?" said Clarke, narrowing her eyes and smiling seductively.  "But you also get off on the thought of being fucked by a woman with a cock."  She winked at the girl.  "And the girl wearing the strap-on, well, she gets off on the thought of _having_ a cock and using it to penetrate another woman."  She tapped her temple a couple of times.  "It's all psychological, you see.  Women like to role-play.  They love the thought of having something they don't already have – even a penis."

"Um…yeah…I, err, suppose so.  You've got a point there.  Hmm…"  She wrinkled her nose, deep in thought.  "So you're saying that some girls might actually like this thing then?"

Clarke blew out a breath and rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, definitely!  I think you're going to be a hit with the ladies."

It looked as if Clarke was finally getting through to the girl; she certainly hoped so.  Her facial expression had gone from someone looking like they'd just swallowed something fowl tasting, to a neutral composure.  She wanted her new friend to feel good about herself and her sexuality.

"Now, I want you to show me how big this thing can grow.  Then, when it's fully erect, I'll measure it again.  Okay?"  She could barely contain her excitement.  Lexa's big clit was like a caffeine buzz.

Lexa's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as she laughed nervously.  Her cheeks glowed a subtle shade of crimson.  "You want me to touch myself, while you watch?"  She asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"That's the general idea, yes."

Lexa worried her bottom lip.  She was obviously struggling with the idea.

Clarke sat down on the sofa next to her friend.  "Lexa, do I really have to remind you that this is the kind of stuff lesbians do all the time with their girlfriends?  What are you going to do if a girlfriend asks if she can watch while you get yourself off?  It's not an unreasonable request you know."  Having come this far, Clarke was keen to continue to encourage the shy brunette.  "Would it help if I showed you mine and touched myself as well?"

Lexa swallowed hard.  "Yes, yes that would…definitely help," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

Without another word, Clarke lay back on the sofa.  She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and pulled them down till they hung around her ankles; her panties were soon to follow.  She pulled of her jeans and panties and placed them on the floor.  Now naked from the waist down, she shuffled closer to Lexa.

The brunette pointed at the blonde's midsection.  "Take off your top please…and your bra."

Clarke raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Lexa gave a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.  "What can I say?  I'm gay – I like seeing girl's breasts."

The blonde pulled off her white tank, before unclasping her bra, and tossing it to one side.

The brunette whistled as she appreciated the blonde's assets.  "And what _lovely_ breasts they are too!" she cooed.

"Thank you."

"Can I look at your pussy… _girlfriend?_ " said Lexa tentatively, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips.

Clarke giggled.  She lay back on the sofa and opened her legs, allowing her pretend girlfriend to take a good look at her crotch.

The brunette leaned in closer to examine her friend.  "Ooh!  It's really nice.  It's nothing like mine.  Your lips are really neat and your clit doesn't stick out like mine does."

The blonde huffed and gave a slight shrug.  "Tomayto, tomahto – who cares?"

"Do you always shave it?"

"Yes, all the time."

"But doesn't it take a lot of time to keep it like that?"

Clarke shook her head.  "Nope.  Just a few strokes of a razor in the shower and I'm done."

"Oh," said Lexa, "I might try that myself."

"Now, enough talk," said Clarke with a mischievous grin.  "Let's jill off."

Clarke reached down with her hand and lightly rubbed her clit hood in circles with the tip of her forefinger.

Lexa's green eyes focused on Clarke's clit with laser-like focus.  Her mouth fell open as she watched, mesmerised, while Clarke pleasured herself.

"Come on, Lexa.  Let me see you touch yourself," Clarke encouraged.

Making a 'V' with her fingers, Lexa slid her fingers either side of her clit.  Then, with a slight back-and-forth tugging motion, she stroked either side of the enlarged shaft.  She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, as she moaned softly with pleasure.

The blonde watched in awe as Lexa masturbated.  "Wow.  You've like got a totally different style of getting off."

A laugh escaped Lexa's lips as she grinned proudly in response.

Clarke picked-up the pace as she stroked her own love button.  It was such a turn-on to share such an intimate moment with another girl.  What made it even hotter was the fact that the other girl had a clitoris that was more like a tiny cock, than anything else.  It was a sheer joy to watch and an incredible turn-on.

Just moments before, this lovely girl was feeling self-deprecating about her genitalia.  But now, she was confident enough to show it off – even stimulating herself in front of another girl.  Clarke smiled to herself, knowing that she had helped her friend feel good about herself.

Lexa was now holding her clit between her thumb and forefinger, wanking it like a tiny penis.  Her breathing was coming in short rasps, her eyes closed, immersed in her self-pleasuring.

Clarke stopped what she was doing and peered intently at Lexa's most sensitive place.  She had to suppress an overwhelming urge to touch it herself.  "Would you say it's fully erect now?"

"Hmm…" said Lexa, absentmindedly with her eyes closed, as she stroked herself.

"Your clit, Lexa, would you say its fully erect?"

The brunette ceased her ministrations on her erect bud and peered down at it.  "Ooh!  Yeah, that's about as big as it gets."

Clarke shifted herself on the sofa to get a closer look.  Her hand flew up to her mouth.  "Fuck me Lexa.  It's really grown. It's thicker as well, I'm sure of it."  She looked around her anxiously.  "Where did I put that ruler…"  Picking up the ruler from the coffee table, she positioned it on Lexa's erect clit.  Her eyes widened.  "Wow!  It's now 2.2 inches long.  It's fucking superclit!" she said with a giggle.

Lexa's mouth fell open as she drew in a sharp breath.  "2.2 inches…geez!"

Clarke just continued to stare, wide-eyed and open mouthed, at Lexa's large, erect pseudo-cock.  It's smooth pink tip thrust out of its protective hood of its own accord.  She was mesmerised.  She decided that she wanted her first lesbian experience, right there and then, with Lexa.

"Hmm…this thing's a fucking work of art – it really is," said Clarke as she continued to study it.  She shifted nervously for a moment, before looking up into her friends eyes and quietly asking, "Can I touch it?"  The words escaped her mouth before her mind could comprehend the consequences of her intentions.

Lexa just stared at her in shock with wide-blown pupils.  "Yes," she breathed after a moment of hesitation.

Clarke's heart hammered in her chest as warmth pooled in her loins.  She tentatively reached out a hand, until her fingertips hovered over the other girl's heat.  She glanced up nervously at Lexa's face, as if to seek her approval.

Lexa said nothing, but just nodded almost imperceptibly.

There was no going back now.  This was probably a really bad idea.  But Clarke was just so turned on at this moment.  She couldn't think of anything else now except Lexa's big, juicy clit.  Her clit was unusual, but so fucking hot.  She needed to touch it…had to touch it.  She couldn't believe how well her plan was going.  She would finally get the lesbian experience she'd been longing for. 

Clarke pushed back the anxious thoughts that raced in her mind.  She nudged her hand forwards.

_Closer…closer…closer…_

The tips of her fore and long fingers lightly brushed the other girl's clit hood.  She applied a little more pressure as she gently stroked the length of her clit-stem, back and forth, through her hood.

"How's that Lex?" Clarke breathed.

"Nice… _really_ nice," Lexa gasped, her breathing becoming laboured.

The blonde smiled in triumph.  She'd now touched a woman intimately for the very first time.  She had now crossed the line between bi-curious and bi-sexual.  She felt a sense of achievement.  Her plan had been a good idea, after all.  This experience would benefit both of them.

It felt good.

It felt _very_ good!

Clarke pulled back Lexa's clit hood like the foreskin on a tiny penis.  With her other hand, she ran a fingertip lightly over the exposed tip.

Lexa writhed and moaned under her touch – but not in the way Clarke had hoped and expected.  "Ouch!  Clarke don't to that.  You've got to be careful – it's very sensitive."

The blonde's hand flew up to cover her mouth.  "Oh, Lexa, I'm soooo sorry!" she gasped.  "I suppose I need to use some lubrication."  _Or perhaps a wet tongue…hmm._   She licked her lips instinctively at the thought.

Clarke ran her fingertips through the moist folds of Lexa's labia.  She rubbed her fingers together, now slick and shiny with the other girls arousal.  She nodded appreciatively to herself.  Gingerly, the blonde lightly stroked the head of the brunette's clit again.  She watched the other girl intently, to gauge her lover's reaction.  The smiled in triumph as the brunette squirmed and moaned in pleasure under her touch.

The blonde stroked and rolled the fat, juicy clit with her fingers.  She watched, enthralled, as the cock-like clitoris slithered around between her fingertips.  The erect bead felt hard to the touch.  It glistened with Lexa's juices.  She loved the power she had over her friend: with just a slight movement of her fingertips, she could make the other girl moan and squirm in sexual ecstasy.  She scooped-up some more of the girl's nectar, which moistened her large, blooming petals.

"Ooh, yeah, that's nice Clarke," Lexa breathed.

Lexa's big clit was almost like a different sex organ, which required its own unique methods of stimulation.  Clarke recalled how Lexa had pleasured herself and was keen to replicate the brunette's motions.

Taking the stem of Lexa's clit between a wet and sticky thumb and forefinger, Clarke gently stroked it.  She marvelled.  It really did look and feel as if she was wanking a tiny cock.  It was more like a cross between a clit _and_ a cock –it was a _clit-cock_.  The thought made Clarke giggle.  She looked up at Lexa and took delight in the look of pure pleasure on the other girl's face.

"You like that, huh?" Clarke teased, a devilish grin plastered on her face.

Lexa gasped, her eyes closed as the revelled in Clarke's skilful ministrations.  "Oh fuck, yeah!" she grunted.

The blonde stared in awe at the huge erect bud which stood proudly between her glistening fingertips.  She could hardly control herself now.  Her brain had stopped trying to think of excuses not to take her explorations further.  It was as if the _Caution Factory_ in her brain had temporarily shut down.  All that mattered in this moment was how best she could enjoy this moment with her gorgeous gay friend and her amazing, big clit.

"Mind if I give it a lick?" Clarke asked breathlessly.

Lexa began to pant.  She screwed her eyes shut.  "Ooh!  Yes please Clarke!" she gasped, barely able to control her excitement.

Sitting on the floor, between Lexa's legs, Clarke moved her face closer to Lexa's womanhood.  She breathed in deeply, enjoying the girl's musky scent.  She looked up into Lexa's green eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Do it!" Lexa prompted.

Clarke didn't need further encouragement.  She touched the tip of her erect bud with her tongue.  _There's no going back now._   She traced her tongue slowly around the pink glans in a tiny circle, before licking the length of the stem.  It felt stiff beneath her tongue.

"Ooh Clarke, that feels sooo good!" Lexa moaned, as she ran her fingers through blonde hair.

Clarke quickened her pace, flicking the brunette's centre of pleasure with her eager tongue.

Lexa's panting and moaning became louder, as her lover's tongue lapped frantically at her oversized clit.

The blonde took the whole of Lexa's most sensitive place into her mouth and gently sucked it.  It felt like she was sucking her thumb.  She made soft moaning sounds at the back of her throat, as the sexual heat between her own legs intensified.

The brunette was whimpering now and bucking her hips slightly.  Clarke pressed her hands against the girl's inner thighs in an effort to keep her still, as she continued licking and sucking her miniature cock with wild abandon.

The blonde pulled back from Lexa's womanhood for a moment, so she could look at her friend's oversized lady parts once more.

"Oh fuck!"

The dark curls between the brunette's legs glistened with her juices.  Her cream ran in a small rivulet down her slit, forming a tiny damp patch on the sofa.  As a damage control exercise and to satiate her lustful curiosity, Clarke lapped-up the girl's cream like a hungry cat.  She luxuriated in the sensation of her tongue stroking against the girl's delicate folds, now wet with her slickness. 

"Hmm…" Clarke cooed, licking her lips in satisfaction at the slightly tangy  taste of the brunette's juices.  "Cum for me babe – cum for me," she husked, before encircling her lips around Lexa's bundle of nerves once more.

The brunette let out a cry and bucked her hips wildly as she came.  Clarke held onto her inner thighs in an attempt to control the other girl, as she continued to suck her clit.  Lexa's thrashing finally ceased as she lay on the sofa, breathing heavily.  "Hmm…thanks Clarke.  That was amazing!" she cooed, as she tussled Clarke's hair.

"Can I do the same to you now?"  Lexa asked, breathlessly.

"Sure you can, babe."

Clarke leaned back on the sofa, so her head rested against the armrest.  Lexa positioned herself so she was between the blonde's outstretched legs.  Without taking her eyes off the blonde's crotch, she moistened her plump lips, before diving in.

Years of pent-up gayness were unleashed on Clarke's pussy in that moment; the blonde was grateful for it.  Cunnilingus was something that Finn didn't like to do, despite him enjoying oral sex from Clarke.  The blonde writhed and moaned as Lexa pleasured her with her mouth and tongue.  She couldn't believe that the girl hadn't gone down on a woman before – it certainly didn't feel like that.  The brunette seemed to know exactly what to do.  Clarke couldn't believe how fast she could flick her tongue.

Lexa's lovemaking felt wickedly indulgent.  It was true that only a woman knew how to fully pleasure another woman.  However, Clarke missed the feeling of being filled by a man.  Perhaps they could replicate the sensation with a dildo?  At least then there'd be no problem when it came to staying hard, she thought with a sly smile.

"Oh fuck!" Clarke cried out, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head.  Her whole body was on fire with pleasure.  The heat between her legs built to a crescendo.  She cried out like a madwoman, as an orgasm rippled through her; liquid fire singing her veins in a scorching wave.  Clarke lay against the sofa, her breathing coming in ragged gasps.

Leaning towards the brunette, Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's.  Their mouths parted slightly, allowing Clarke to slide an inquisitive tongue into the other girl's mouth.  Their tongues slicked together as they kissed passionately.

After a moment, their mouths parted.  "That was amazing!  I thought you said you hadn't gone down on a girl before?" Clarke asked breathlessly.  Her pupils wide-blown in sexual ecstasy.

"I haven't," Lexa replied, just as breathless as Clarke.

"But…I mean…fuck!  How did you…" the words just tumbled out of the excited blonde's mouth with little thought.  Her mouth struggled to form words as her brain was still in a state of sexual overload.

"I just watch a lot of lesbian porn," Lexa said with a shrug and a laugh.

Clarke smiled at her friend.  "Now, listen to me Lexa," she said, still panting slightly to regained her breath.  "My Mom works late at Polis hospital at least once a week.  When she does, I want you to come round here after school – without fail."  She smiled thinly, as she caressed Lexa's cheek.  "I'm going to worship your clit!"

A smile lit up Lexa's face and her green eyes sparkled.  "Yes.  Okay, that sounds great," she enthused.  She reached towards Clarke with her mouth as the blonde's lips met hers in a savage kiss.  The kiss was hard, then soft, then hard again.

"So does this mean I'm no longer a virgin?" said Lexa, now wide-eyed and breathless.

Clarke lay on Lexa's chest with her head tucked under the other girl's chin, as the brunette stroked the blonde's hair.

"Well, you've had sex for the first time," said Clarke, tracing tiny circles across Lexa's stomach with her fingers.  "But technically, you're still a virgin.  You'd need to be penetrated by another person."

"Oh, I see.  That's something you could do, right?"

"Aw, sure," said Clarke, getting up so she could gaze lovingly into the brunette's eyes.  "I'd love to take your cherry.  That's something we can do next time."

"Thanks Clarke, I'd love for you to be the one who takes my virginity," said Lexa.

"It would be my pleasure, hun," said Clarke.

Lexa chewed her lip nervously.  "Um, so were do we stand now, you and me?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow questioningly, prompting the girl to continue.

"Well, um, what I mean is like…are we girlfriends now?"

"Aw, Lexa.  I'd love to be your girlfriend…" said Clarke warmly.

The brunette beamed and practically vibrated with excitement.

"But…" Clarke continued, "I'm not ready to come out yet – I don't think you are either, are you?"

Lexa frowned and shook her head.

"So, we carry on as normal, as good friends.  It's important that we don't start behaving differently, or it will give the game away."  She brightened.  "But when we're alone together, like this, we can be girlfriends.  How does that sound?"

A broad smile returned to Lexa's features.  "That sounds wonderful Clarke.  Thank you soooo much!"

"Aw…you're welcome sweetheart," she said, planting a tender kiss on her lips.  "And Lexa…"

"Hmm?"

"From now on, I want you to feel good about yourself.  I want you to really love your clit.  As much as I do…if that's at all possible."  Clarke chuckled as she stroked the other girl's cheek.  "Do you hear me?"

Lexa smiled and blinked, her eyes sparking with unshed tears of joy.  "I already do, Clarke.  I already do…"


End file.
